This invention relates to the packaging, transportation and disposal of industrial waste materials such as may be either in the form of free flowing solids, liquids or combinations thereof. Various manufacturing/chemical operations require by-product waste disposal facilities; and it is current practice to load such waste materials at the source in steel drums, and to transport the drums to a disposal site such as for example a "landfill" operation wherein the drums are placed and covered over the acceptable fill material. Such landfill facilities are in scarce supply, and the operating areas thereof represent substantial cost investments. Therefore, it is of utmost importance that the available space be utilized if possible to its entirety.
Also, the transportation of such waste containers to the disposal site comprises a relatively costly portion of the overall operation; and cylindrical drums for transporting such materials by means of the typically available highway trucks, trailers, vans and the like do not take full advantage of such transport facilities. The bed of a typical transport vehicle carrying such waste materials in cylindrical drums is quite inefficiently occupied, and therefore the weight of the profitable load is typically considerably less than the axle weight capacity of the transport vehicle.
The present invention has for its object to provide an improved system and means for substantially reducing the costs of transporting, storing and disposing of such wastes.